¡Shaman King Flowers Time!
by Rosita-Kun
Summary: "Porque… ¿Quién necesita a los otros shamanes cuando podemos acosar a la nueva generación?" Porque preguntarle a los antiguos shamanes ya esta muy viejo ¿Por que no hacerlo con los nuevos? Un show donde tú le preguntara lo que quieras a los personajes de Flowers. Advertencias: Tonterías marca Rosita - Kun Pasen y compruébenlo por ustedes mismos!


- Porque… ¿Quién necesita a los otros shamanes cuando podemos acosar a la nueva generación? - Fue la respuesta de una chica con lentes, antes de que los demás jóvenes para que luego estos fueran metidos a un saco. Más que obvio que contra de su voluntad ¿No? Y así sin más se los llevo, si obviamente; aunque uno de ellos hubiera vuelto de la muerte, otro fuera descendiente directo de Dios, una de las mejores discípulas de la "Oh poderosa Anna Kyoyama" el hijo de dos poderosos shamanes y quien carajos sabe de donde habían salido los otros dos. El saco podía con y con más.

- Vamos más a la derecha, ahora a la izquierda ¡Joder! ¡¿Qué no pueden acomodar un estudio de televisión para mi diversión?! – Exclamo la peli negra más que furiosa y se cruzaba de brazos.

- A tu diversión ¿Te refieras a violar a cualquiera de las personas que tienes ahí? – Dijo uno de los asistentes que movía uno de los sillones como le indicaba la chica, mientras señalaba el saco.

- ¡Cállate! ¡No des adelanto del programa! – Alego esta en forma de puchero, pateando el dicho saco de este se escuchó un gemido de dolor - ¿Saben? Eso se puede malinterpretar - Sonrió de manera pervertida mientras se acomodaba sus lentes.

- ¡Ah! ¡¿Quién me toco el pecho?! - Alego la única chica dentro del saco viendo como este se removía.

- Lo siento, pensé que había una tabla dentro del saco… - En seguida se oyó una pequeña risa del rubio, antes de que un sonido de bofetada se escuchara aun dentro del dichoso saco, la chica fuera de este hizo un seña de dolor, al parecer se la estaban pasando bien ahí, esperaba que no se convirtiera en orgia o tendría que unirse ¿No?

- ¡Me golpeaste a mí! – Alego el de lentes, en tono bastante referente al de un puchero, oh si lectoras/o es hora de que mueran de ternura.

- ¡También te lo merecías!

- ¡¿Y yo por qué?!

- Esta celosa de que eres más lindo y tienes más cintura que ella mi querido Yohane no le hagas caso – Dijo la presente secuestradora de menores ¿? Mientras abría el saco, haciendo que los demás salieran cayendo de sentón al suelo, mientras el peli negro era abrazado (estrangulado) por la de lentes ¿Consolándolo? – Ya, ya paso, tranquilo…- Murmuraba en un tono conciliador la chica, abrazando aún más al contrario contra su pecho, mientras que este solo se le iba el aire por tal abrazo de anaconda en vez de oso como debería ser y los colores se le subían a la cara, todos los demás lo miraron con una gotita cayendo en su frente, rezaban porque el otro saliera virgen de esa…cosa.

- ¿Deberíamos aprovechar para correr? – Pregunto cierto señorito de 7 años, mientras se cruzaba de brazos con el ceño bastante fruncido como lo había heredado y voltea a ver a los otros.

- Bueno si no queda de otra que Yohane se sacrifique por nosotros no hay de otra, al parecer de todos modos no moriría virgen – Se encogió de hombros el otro Asakura como si nada.

- Pero sería a modo de violación…- Agrego un bi color

- Nunca dije como la perdería – Se defendió de nuevo este, tranquilamente, los demás voltearon a ver a la puerta, al parecer estaba repleta de guardias. Bah, con fantasmitas protectores (LOL) Los podían quitar de una a todos, pero fue entonces que se dieron cuenta de algo.

- ¿Buscaban esto? – Susurro la chica de forma maliciosa, despegando al desmayado y traumado peli negro, que cayó rojo de vergüenza, la chica sonrió más ampliamente ante la mirada curiosa de los otros adolescentes presentes, antes de comenzar a desabrochar los primeros botones de su camisa.

- ¡No! ¡Por favor todo menos eso! ¡Piedad! – Alegaron todos cubriéndose los ojos.

- ¡Esto! – Dijo al momento que se detenía al segundo botón de su camisa y de esta sacaba varias tablillas donde tenía atrapados a los espíritus de los otros chicos.

- Ah eso…

- Justo eso buscábamos…

- ¡Te hubieras explicado desde un principio! – Fue entonces la peli negra cuando sintió una gotita caer detrás de su cabeza – Bola de gays – Susurro la chica con aura depresiva, antes de suspirar tratando de tomar su porte de siempre. Sonrió ampliamente, antes de hacer una señal con su mano. La cámara comenzó a rodar.

- ¡Bienvenidos/as sean ustedes! – Empezó a hablar la chica emocionada y sonriendo, mientras apuntaba a la cámara - ¡Y ustedes! – Señalo esta vez al grupo de shamanes que la miraban con cara de 'dafuq?' esta siguió hablando la chica sin importarle los comentarios de los otros.

- ¡¿Bienvenidos?! ¡¿Cómo quieres que nos sintamos bienvenidos cuando nos trajiste contra voluntad y en un saco?! – Alego cierto bi color, haciendo que la cámara se enfocara ahora en el.

- ¡Callensen! ¡Y sientesen! – Alego la chica de lentes, risitas se oyeron por todo el estudio - ¿Qué? ¿De qué se ríen?

- "¿Callensen?" "¿Sientensen?" Deberías aprender a hablar antes de tratar de dirigir un show de entrevistas – Rio por lo bajo de nuevo cierto bi color. Un brillo maligno apareció en los lentes de la conductora de programa. La cámara se cortó de pronto, seguida de varios gritos y suplicas de cierto chico.

- Ahora sí, está listo… - Se muestra el rostro de la conductora de nuevo, sonriendo levemente, mientras ayudaba a acomodar de nuevo la cámara en su lugar, esta se enfocó momentáneamente, ahora en el chico que colgaba del techo amarrada en cuerda de este el bi color - ¿Alguien quiere acompañar a Gakko en su miseria? – Volteo a ver a los demás shamanes que solo negaron con la cabeza sintiendo una gotita de sudor caer por esta, la chica sonrió de lado – Entonces ¡Callados y sentados! ¡Y pobre de aquel que me vuelva a corregir! – Para ese momento la conductora saco un latigo, haciendo que los demás se erizaran y obedecieran sus órdenes.

- ¿Quién le dio eso?...- Susurro un camarógrafo a otro.

- Se lo robo de utilería…

- Oh… ¿Están perdidos?

- Perdidisimos…

- ¡Ya, ya! ¡Mucha platica allá atrás! La cámara tiene que enfocar aquí – Dijo sonriendo de lado la conductora apuntando a su propio rostros, los camarógrafos se quedaron de lado.

- Pensé que el programa era de nosotros…- Susurro el de lentes, volteando a ver a su primo.

- No le saques Yohane ¿Quieres terminar como Gakko? – Advirtió su primo, señalando al condenado, su primo negó apresuradamente con la cabeza, quedándose quieto en su asiento.

- ¡Bueno! ¡Y cómo iba diciendo antes de ser interrumpirlas! – Siguió hablando ya quien sabe que cosas la conductora, sonriendo de lo lindo, mientras daba un brinquito, golpeando como piñata al pobre chico que colgaba del techo - ¡Bienvenidos sean todos ustedes a este el primer show de entrevistas a los personajes de Flowers! ¡Esto que se llama; Shaman King Flowers! – Dijo sonriendo la chica de poco originalidad y de lentes mientras apuntaba a los ya conocidos personajes y sobre ellos había un cartel de luces de neón que decía "Sk Flowers Time' una gota de sudor se dio en todos los presentes en todo el lugar mientras se quedaban en blanco y la conductora sonreía orgullosa de creatividad al poner nombres (LOL).

- Juro que he visto esto en otra parte…

- Refrito…

- Que poca…Originalidad…

- Yo no digo nada; no quiero colgar del techo…

- Bola de mal agradecidos…- Susurro la chica con aura depresiva, antes de irse a sentar detrás de su escritorio como toda buena conductora de programas debe de tener ¿No? Aclaro su garganta para empezar hablar de nuevo, sonriendo de lado – ¡Bueno nuestro invitados de ahora son nada más y nada menos que! – Redoble de tambores - ¡Primero que nada nuestro queridísimo protagonista tsundere; Hana Asakura!

- ¡¿Qué soy qué?! – Un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del rubio, mientras fruncía por completo el ceño, eso no le daba a su favor.

- Aww, eres tan tierno – Suspiro la conductora, sonriendo de lo lindo, mientras prácticamente la golpeaban con uno de los micrófonos del estudio - ¿Ah? ¡Ah, sí! – Señalo sonriendo nerviosa, antes de limpiarse la baba que se le caía - ¡El siguiente es, el chico que nos enseñó que cualquier manga por mas shonen y de peleas que sea se puede transformar en un buen yaoi! ¡Yohane Asakura! ¡Eres mi héroe!

- ¿Qué yo hice qué? – Susurro el peli negro más que avergonzado y sonrojado, mientras se hundía en su asiento.

- Cosita inocente de la creación divina, te quiero comer a besos y otras cosas que no puedo hacer al aire – Dijo de manera de puchero la de lentes, mientras le jalaba una desde su asiento; un micrófono golpeo de nuevo su cabeza - ¡Joder! Ya entendí, no tienen que remarcármelo…- Gruño levemente la chica, mientras se acomodaba en su asiento y acomodaba sus lentes, viendo sus tarjetas de ayuda; en blanco – Haber…- Susurro esta, poniendo una expresión mas aburrida y recargaba una mejilla en su mano – Bueno, el siguiente es el Hipster de cabello de dos colores; Gakko Ibuki, pero lo daremos de largo porque esta medio muerto – Volteo a ver al techo sonriendo orgullosa de esto – Entonces el que sigue es…- Susurro de manera más interesada moviendo las hojas en sus manos, sonrió de lado al encontrar a su siguiente víctima - ¡La chica chica que nos enseñó que cualquier fujoshi puede colarse a un manga shonen y hacernos mal pensar de una relación entre 'primos' la mismísima la única; Alumi Niumbirch! – Dijo dando énfasis a sus palabras, haciendo que la rubia sonriera de lado orgullo – Aleas la tabla de planchar – Agrego en pose intelectual, acomodándose sus lentes, un aura maligna salió de la rubia.

- Eres una…una…

- Ya, ya deja de llorar que solo tenemos 30 min y se nos acaba el tiempo – Dijo haciendo un ademan con su mano, sin prestarle atención a la chica, que ahora necesitaban que todos los demás la agarraran para que no se le lanzara encima a la conductora.- ¡El siguiente es el niño que nos enseñó que se puede cambiar el peinado de un manga a otro! ¡El nuevo señorito! ¡Men tao!

- ¿Qué tiene de malo mi peinado? – Alego de brazos cruzándose el peli plata.

- ¿No has notando que te dicen cabeza de excremento? – Señalo la chica, alzando una ceja, el menor solo se encogió de hombros.- Este si es inocente…- Suspiro resignada antes de sonreír de lado y subirse al escritorio - ¡Y por último! *Ya para por fin irme sin que me maten* - Peso la chica sudando la gota gorda, sonrió nerviosa - ¡El chico que te espía desde un edifico, el de las cartas, el que no sabemos de dónde diablos salió! ¡Yosuke Kamagawa! – Termino por fin exhausta, antes de tirar todas las cartas que tenía y prácticamente tirarse en el escritorio, antes de sentarse en este, viendo a los invitados.

- Déjame decirte que esto es una aberración y anti natural…- Susurro el peli negro de cabello algo largo.

- Mira Yosuke, esas cosas no funcionan conmigo – Señalo algo seria la conductora.

- Oh…

- Porque no entendí nada de lo que dijiste – Sonrió de lado.

- Idiota, neandertal, estúpida plebeya…

- ¡Y bueno! – Agrego de nuevo la chica parándose frente la cámara acaparándola toda de nuevo - ¡Esto ha sido todo en este capítulo! Pero antes les explicare como esta esto…- Una sonrisa malvada se posó en su rostro – Esta vez en vez de preguntarle a nuestros otros queridos shamanes, podrán hacerlo con la nueva generación, les podrán preguntar de todo, absolutamente TODO lo que quieran y ellos estarán obligados a contestar…

- Yo no acepte esto…- La chica lo ignoro y siguió hablando.

- Y si ustedes lo desean abran invitados sorpresa ¡Ustedes manejan esto! Lo hare a su gusto, dejen un comentario para saber lo que desean, yo seré su conductora a su servicio; Rosa o si quieren que de vez en cuando quieran que este acompañada de alguien más y bueno – Sonrió de lado alejándose de cámara que ahora enfocaba todo el lugar, colocándose en medio de todos los shamanes y abrazándolo por los hombros - ¡Aquí termina la primera emisión de Shaman King Flowers time! ¡Hasta la próxima!

- Y… ¡Corte!

- ¡Al fin! – Alego la chica mientras se alejaba de los demás bruscamente y corría hacia la puerta – Yo que ustedes salía del estudio, no se abrirá de nuevo hasta que dejen comentarios y quien sabe cuándo sea eso podría pasar…- Para ese momento solo se veía una nube de polvo donde se suponían que estaban los demás – Hasta luego…- La puerta del estudio se cerró, haciendo que ese ruido despertara a cierto bi color que se encontraba en el techo.

- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? – Volteo a ver a todos los lugares esperando algún milagro- ¡Ayuda! Quien sea… - Suspiro resignado, balanceándose en la cuerda – Debi quedarme callado…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL Siglos sin pasarme a publicar por aquí xDU pero que les digo? :3 amo a esta genreacion w bueno el fic se centrara solo en comedia, por lo que estoy tentada a utilizar caritas en este owo pero eso se vera luego xD dejen review porfa :3 eso es lo que hara que siga el fic xD tienen la oportudidad de preguntar lo que sea a quien sea LOOL entonces, hasta la próxima!8D xD**

**PD: Dejen review ;3 xD**


End file.
